Never Letting Go
by Number1GHfan
Summary: Ok so this recent disaster on General Hospital has gotten me thinking and I do not like how they are doing parts of it so far so this is my version of how I think it should have gone. And it is all from Jason’s point of view....


Hey Everyone,

Ok so this recent disaster on General Hospital has gotten me thinking and I do not like how they are doing parts of it so far so this is my version of how I think it should have gone. And it is all from Jason's point of view.

It will be a short fic but hopefully you like it.

And please let me know what you think.

I unfortunately don't own GH or these characters.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Happy Reading =D

**Never Letting Go**

His heart stopped.

It was Elizabeth.

His Elizabeth had been once of the nurses in the OR. She had been one of the victims from this poison.

As they were wheeling her out her went to her side and held her hand. When they asked him to let go he said "Never".

A hand touched his shoulder that made his back straighten. "Jason, you have to let them take care of her. Elizabeth will be fine." Yeah right like she cared. "We have to work together to make sure that no one else becomes a victim."

Jason removed her hand form his shoulder. "Sam, there is no we."

"But Jason we have to find out how to stop this!"

Ugh did this bimbo ever shut up. "NO! Spinelli and I will be able to do this and it will be a lot easier if you weren't in the way."

His phone rang. Before picking it up he bent down and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you Elizabeth." And he stepped back and watched as they wheeled away the woman that he loves.

His phone rang again. "Morgan"

"_You better have information on this poison! It cannot get out into the public! Tell me you got to the OR in time!!!!"_

"I called Dr. Drake, but not in time. They had already started the surgery…and" as he looked to see who they were bringing out next and saw that it was his mother.

"_MORGAN! AND WHAT?!?!?!?" _

He couldn't answer. Now not only was the love of his life unconscious from the poison but now his mother, what else can one man take. The two most important women in his life were in danger and he has to stop it!

All of a sudden someone had reached to grab his phone "Agent Rainer this is Dr. Patrick Drake. As Jason was about to tell you the OR team had already started the surgery by the time that I got there and I was too late."

As Patrick was filling Rainer in on what was going on Jason rushed to she Elizabeth. He had to make sure that she was ok before he did anything else.

Approaching the ICU he could see Elizabeth lying in a hospital bed with tubes coming out of her.

Tears were building up in his eyes as he watched her helpless body fight for her life. He had to do something. He can't let her die. He can't live without her in his life. She is his everything.

He knew what he had to do.

Jason tore himself away from the ICU and went back to see if Spinelli had found anything.

* * *

"Stonecold! The Scorned Ex has told me that there is much for us to do. We much save the Fair Elizabeth and The Mother of Stonecold are victims of the tragedy that has hit General Hospital. We will work together! It shall be master and his grasshopper together again saving the citizens!"

"SPINELLI!"

"Yes, Stonecold?"

"You and I have to find out what is going on and how to solve it. Spinelli, you have to help me save Elizabeth and Monica…. I…I…" He needed to get a hold of his emotions. He couldn't loose it now; he had to try to stay calm so that he could think more clearly. "We just have to do whatever we can. Failing is not an option!"

"Yes Stonecold. We will not fail. Your grasshopper is on it!" Spinelli ran back to his sit in the waiting room and went to work on his laptop.

* * *

Patrick came rushing over to Jason at the Nurses Station. "Jason, this situation just got a lot worse"

"Patrick what happened?" He held his breath, could it be that some has died. Elizabeth? Monica?

"It turns out that the vents in the OR were opened and the poison has spread to the boardroom."

For the third time in the past hour Jason's heart dropped. The fundraiser for Michael was in the boardroom, which meant that Carly and Sonny were in there.

"Has anyone been affected yet?"

"No, not yet. But I am putting the hospital on lockdown. I don't care what Agent Rainer says about not wanting to alarm the public. We need to make sure tat this poison does not leave this hospital. It can't get to the public."

"I agree. But I need to go to the boardroom and let everyone know what it going on." Not only that but he had to make sure that Carly, Sonny and everyone else in that room are ok.

"That's a good idea."

* * *

Approaching the boardroom Jason heard someone trying to open the doors and banging on them once they realized that it was locked.

"Open the door! Someone has fainted and needs help!" It was Carly.

"Carly."

"Jason, what's going on? Why are the doors locked? Can you get us out of here? Something's wrong with Kate."

"You have all been exposed to a poison from the air ducts. Carly you need to stay calm ok, I am doing everything I can to make sure that everyone stays safe." He just hoped that it was enough.

"Jason I believe you."

Then came another voice, "Jason what about Kate?" Jason could tell that Sonny was worried about Kate.

"Sonny they are going to bring in someone in a hazmat suit to take her out to the ICU with the others who have….the rest….everyone else…" He just couldn't say it. He couldn't say the other victims or anything else. They were more then victims. One was the love of his life and another one was his mother.

"Oh My Gosh! Jason, what's wrong? Who else was affected by the poison?" Of course Carly could tell something was wrong. Nice Morgan, way to stay cool.

"An OR team was operating on a patient when…when the poison was released from a sphere that was in the patient."

"Jason! You didn't answer my question! Why would I care if an OR….Oh My God! Jason, who was on the OR team?"

Silence….he didn't want to answer her because he knew he couldn't get their names out. He couldn't say it out loud.

"Jason, was Elizabeth or Monica on the OR team?"

In a hoarse voice full of pain he responded. "Both. They were both in the OR……" He needed to stop wasting time talking to Carly and try and solve this! "Carly I have to go!"

Before she could even respond he was running down the hall.

* * *

Once again Jason was standing in the ICU looking in on Elizabeth, Monica and the others that had been affected.

He had to stay strong for them.

He had to save them.

Spinelli. He had to go and see Spinelli.

* * *

"Spinelli! Tell me you have something???"

"Yes Stonecold, I have found out that the poison is something that no one has encountered yet but it is thought to be highly dangerous…and"

"Wait! So there is no known way to get rid of the poison once someone's been infected?" Shit! Why oh why of all hospitals did this idiot who swallowed the poison have to be admitted to GH? Why did even have to swallow them! Wow! This guy was a fucking idiot!

"Master I am sorry but there is no known solution. But it is there is a theory…"

Hopefully this theory would work..for everyone's sake.

* * *

"Jason! More people have been effected, both Trevor Lansing and Claudia Zacchara fainted in the board room." Well at least it wasn't Carly or Sonny. They need to find out how to get rid of this and fast!

"Patrick, Spinelli has an idea. There was an incident like this at White Plains Hospital a couple of years ago. Not the same poison, but something close enough."

"Well, what do we have to do? I have already put the hospital on lockdown and have closed all of the vents going in and out of the OR. What can we do to save the people who have already been effected by the poison???" Jason could tell that Patrick was hanging on to a last thread of hope. And so was Jason, hopefully they could save everyone.

"Ok well Dr. Love, since I am the ruler of cyberspace I have found that a situation like this happened with a different poison but everything else was had the same MO."

"And….what the hell did they do???"

"There was an antidote that they were able to administer and all was right again."

"SPINELLI! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THERE IS NO FREAKING ANTIDOTE!!!!!!"

"Not that WE know of."

At the same time both Jason and Patrick turned to look at Spinelli…

Patrick was the first one to speak, "So are you telling me that someone knows how to cure these people and they haven't told us yet!"

"Not just anyone, the FBI."

Jason and Patrick's jaws dropped. What The Fuck was going on???

* * *

Jason immediately took out his phone and dialed Agent Rainer.

"Rainer you better not be holding anything back you fucking bastard! If you know of something that could save these people you better fucking telling me!"

_"Is that a threat Morgan? I could put you in jail for this?"_ Did Rainer really think he could avert his attention.

"I don't give a fuck! Just tell me if you know how to save them! CAN MY MOTHER AND THE MOTHER OF MY SON BE SAVED! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SAVE THEIR LIVES????" Jason was so angry with the agent that he didn't even realize what he had just said or that he had gotten the attention of everyone around him. "Listen you ass hole, I don't care if it's confidential. If there is a way to prevent them from dying then you better tell us what the fuck you know!"

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Alright Morgan, there is an antidote. But it is very dangerous and has never been tested before…."_

"I don't care if it could possibly save them why not try it!!!"

_"Fine, I will have one of my men bring you the antidote. But Morgan, if you even talk to me like that again you and your friend Spinelli will regret it!"_ and on that not he hung up.

"Fucking ass hole" Jason mumbled to the phone. Once he closed it and looked up he saw that all eyes were on him. Everyone, except Spinelli looked completely shocked.

"What the hell is everyone looking at?" Jason said to no one in particular.

"Stonecold, you just announced that you have a son with Fair Elizabeth and you were threatening an FBI agent in front of the entire hospital. Now even though I knew that the Innocent One was your son not everyone else did. And I don't think anyone else has ever seen you loose our temper like that. It was very….very….out of character for you."

Shit.

"Um…. Whatever, that's not important right now. Agent Rainer is sending someone over with the antidote. Apparently it has never been tested before, but if we don't use it then Eliz…..everyone who has been exposed to the poison could…" He could say it. He couldn't say die, because Elizabeth wasn't going to die and neither was his mom or anyone else.

Seeing his difficulty in finishing the sentence Patrick stepped in, "Die. They could die if we don't administer this antidote? Is that what your saying?"

Jason nodded.

"Ok then it looks like we have no other choice. We will give the victims the antidote and lets pray that it works."

* * *

The FBI had been able to stabilize the poison so that it wouldn't spread. And the boardroom was able to leave along with the rest of the people who has been quarantined in the hospital. Jason refused to leave. He couldn't leave her.

An hour had passed and everyone had been given the antidote and now all they could do was wait. Wait for the medicine to take affect. Wait for their loved ones to get better.

Jason felt so useless. All he could do was wait. So for the past hour Jason hadn't left her side.; he sat by her bed, holding her hand, he refused to let go.

Thoughts were rushing through his mind. What is she doesn't make it? What happens to the boys? Life wouldn't exist without her. he wouldn't exist without her.

* * *

Outside in the hall were Spinelli, Carly, Sonny, Edward, Tracy, Patrick, and Ric. They were all looking into the ICU at the patients: Claudia, Trevor, Kate, Matt, and Monica. But most of all they were all looking at Jason and Elizabeth.

* * *

Tears were streaming down his face.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, you have to wake up. You have to get better. Do it for the boys, they need you. I need you! I can't live without you Elizabeth. Please just wake up." The enforcer had his head bowed down in his hands as he cried his eyes out. "You know when you wake up we can finally get married. I can take us all to Italy and…and…I just need you in my life. Elizabeth, please! Pleas just wake up for me!"

Then he felt it. He felt her hand move. And he raised his head to looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Jason?"


End file.
